Nobody's Home
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Os dois já não sabiam com que haviam sonhado para o futuro.   Ela se sentia perdida.   Ele se sentia confuso.  Ela perdeu a fé.  Ele caiu na desgraça.


**Nobody's Home **

"_Abra os seus olhos e olhe ao seu redor, encontre as razões  
Você foi rejeitado, e agora você não consegue encontrar o que você deixou pra trás  
Seja forte, seja forte agora  
Muitos, muitos problemas  
Eu não sei de onde ela veio, de onde ela veio"_

Ele olhou novamente para o quarto. Não gostava daquela sensação. Era a pior que um ser humano poderia sentir.

Ela se fora, mas não da maneira como ele gostaria que ela tivesse ido. Era melhor que ela tivesse morrido, assim ele saberia que ela não foi porque queria, ela apenas teria sido arrancada dele, sem seu consentimento. Mas não, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que aquilo fora o que ela quis fazer. Ela estava ciente de que estava o largando.

E ele deveria estar ciente de que fora rejeitado. Mas sua mente não queria pensar daquela maneira.

As ilusões que geralmente temos, são para que cubram a verdade. É como se estivéssemos nos tapando do mundo real. É tão mais fácil viver nos sonhos e nos pensamentos, você pode alterá-los. A realidade é cruel. Ela é uma inimiga tão dócil que parece inofensiva, até que joga em cima de você bilhões de sofrimentos e razão para humilhação. Ela é o tipo de inimigo que segue as espreitas, esperando para o clímax. E na hora em que você mais estiver feliz, ela saberá como acabar com você. Seu êxtase acabará com um passar de olhos.

Eles não deveriam ter brigado...

A culpa era totalmente deles dois.

Mais uma briga, mais um dia sem dormirem juntos, mais uma cama vazia e um frio no estômago de saber que aquilo poderá ser para sempre.

E agora era.

Ela não voltara. Apenas ele voltara.

Ela fora embora, e ele sabia que ela gostaria de voltar para casa, como em todas às vezes.

E ele gostaria de vê-la chorar novamente até que ele a tomasse em seus braços em mais um abraço e eles se esquecessem da briga.

Era fato de que os dois gostariam de estar em casa, mas só ele voltou. Ela se perdeu, em meio a tantas lágrimas que não conseguiu mais enxergar o caminho.

Ele sabia que deveria ter sido difícil para ela, todos aqueles dias juntos, não conseguiram completar nem um ano. Ele não era o tipo de cara que conseguimos conviver facilmente. Ele era cruel quando queria, ciumento, possessivo e o pior de tudo... sonserino. Era uma difícil convivência. A casa geralmente parecia que ia cair enquanto eles dois desmoronavam em meio a berros, lágrimas e desespero.

Os dois já não sabiam com que haviam sonhado para o futuro.

Ela se sentia perdida.

Ele se sentia confuso.

Ela perdeu a fé.

Ele caiu na desgraça.

Caminhou lentamente pela casa vazia. Esperava pacientemente que ela voltasse, mas depois de cinco dias, aquilo parecia ser praticamente impossível.

Quase não comia. O sono não vinha mais. Agora ele só vivia para a realidade, e a realidade vivia para ele, o derrubando como sempre quisera.

Quando finalmente havia perdido todas as esperanças, largou a pequena caixinha de veludo, preta que levava consigo desde que voltara. A colocou em cima da mesa da sala de jantar e pegou a capa de chuva.

Saiu da casa sem ao menos olhar para trás. Desaparatou.

Por mais que prometesse a si mesmo que não voltaria, era claro para ele que aquilo era mentira.

Ele voltou.

Duas semanas depois, mas voltou. Entrou na casa, com passos silenciosos. Ela estava vazia e escura novamente. Não havia ninguém. Não era novidade.

Por mais que soubesse o que enfrentaria ao voltar, sentiu todas as lembranças ruins novamente.

Esperava o que? Que ela estivesse lá para voltar aos seus braços? Pelo visto, nem todos os sonhos haviam morrido.

Depois de mais duas horas dentro daquele local, prometeu a si mesmo que nunca voltaria. Ia perder-se como ela fizera, e não ia fazer questão de achar o caminho de volta.

Saiu pela porta, se sentindo igual ao que sentiu duas semanas atrás. Fechou-a com um pequeno ruído e virou-se com a intenção de ir para sempre. Mas algo bloqueava seu caminho.

Um sorriso instantâneo refletiu seu rosto como vários diamantes expostos ao sol.

Ela o encarava timidamente, mas com o mesmo sorriso. Em sua mão trêmula, uma caixinha de veludo, preta. Em seu dedo um anel de noivado.

Ele deveria ter checado a mesa da sala de jantar.

Caminhou lentamente até a mulher que conseguia deixá-lo mais perdido do que se encontrava.

Aproximou-se e a examinou. Ela parecia radiante. Colocou as duas mãos no rosto da mulher e sussurrou com a voz rouca:

- Se eu disser que eu te amo, você me amaria de volta?

Algumas lágrimas foram visíveis caindo do rosto da mulher.

- Sempre – prometeu.

Um aperto desfez-se dos corações que tanto atormentara.

Daquele momento em diante, todas as promessas de Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger viram-se cumpridas.

"_If I told you that I Love you, would you love me back?"_

N/a: Essa Fic foi especialmente feita para Rachel *_* Presente da Ciça, e foi inspirada em uma música da Avril Lavigne. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos,

Cecília ;****


End file.
